Friend on the Other Side (SI-OC)
by Avvkirr
Summary: Everything is wrong. Nobody can hear her. Nobody can see her. Everyone passes right through her, like she's a... Ghost. Well she IS technically dead. But after a while, she meets someone eerily familiar, but of a younger age, and, get this, they're the only one who can see her and hear her. Lonely, she takes it in her hands to become this person's imaginary friend. His name's Tsuna
1. Raspberry Blues

**Note:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (nah i actually own it you guys haha *bricked*)**

"I am talking."

'I am thinking.'

_"I am talking, but in another language (cause I refuse to use google translate and look like a bumbling idiot)." _

* * *

It's been awhile since she last spoke with a person.

Not that she minded of course, not every stranger had to come up to her and strike up a conversation, be it friendly or not. She would become uncomfortable and awkward and would start rambling while mumbling and going off topic, until the person couldn't keep up with her and lost interest. They would make an excuse they had somewhere to be or there was something they had to do- and left. And that was okay with her.

But she can only go so far to ignore them, until something seems _off_. Honestly it embarrasses her how long it took to notice.

It started when she roamed the busy streets of Tokyo, Japan, randomly craving for something sweet and a bit sour. 'Maybe a blue raspberry lollipop will do the trick.' She thought stopping in front of what looked like a drug store. She pushed the door about, the belling ringing, indicating her existence inside the store, and slowly walked passed by varieties of chips, candy, drinks, and many more items that you would expect from a shop.

Not in much of a hurry, she examined the aisles, searching for anything that she might be craving for in the near future, before heading back into the fancy-ish hotel she was staying at (she avoided going out, despite being in a new country and continent- she's just not good with coping with reality) where she was staying with her mom and sister. But she barely sees them, probably off somewhere exploring the sights that Japan gives them, with arms wide open. That was yesterday.

It was weird not seeing them when she woke up that afternoon. But then again she stayed up very late at night (though I guess they came in much later since she didn't see them then either) and she must have slept in while they went out. Again.

While she was scanning for anything of interest, she found something that caught her eye.

There on the rack, was a small trinket of an adorable light pink ghost, its face void of expression inside plastic wrapping, the price sticker stuck on the package. It was only thing that was left, so she guessed this little thing was popular with the kids (or so she thinks).

Below the pink ghost, was writing, (probably) explaining its value and whatnot that'll somehow convince people to buy it. Or maybe the sign was saying something of caution, like, a choking hazard for babies and toddlers and people who have a Vore kink.

But unfortunately for tourist who have no knowledge of the Japanese language, it meant jack shit for them.

"I can't read shit." She whispers, a tourist who was one of those types.

She stared at it for a few seconds, thinking whether she should take or not, but mentally shrugs, taking the last little ghost off the rack, now empty. It looked off, since the other racks were filled with other small trinkets and toys, making it seemingly out of place.

She felt kind of bad for it, but shook her head. It was inanimate object, incapable of having emotions.

'Gotta bring a souvenir for the oohs and aahs.' She thought blandly walking away, snorting softly to herself, hoping the strange and unnecessary guilt would shake off.

She went up to the cashier who was reading a newspaper (who does that nowadays?), placing the ghost on the counter, waiting for the worker to do their "beep-beep-cha-ching" thing.

They just ignored her, flipping the page, giving her no recognition of her presence. Used to these kinds of behaviors (she was indeed very quiet, despite being overweight but her foot steps can be light if she wanted them to be), she cleared her throat. That usually does the trick.

Nothing.

Maybe they didn't hear her well or she didn't do it loudly enough. But not wanting to repeat the action again she spoke out softly.

"Hey."

They didn't blink.

'Okay... that's weird.' She thought, pursing her lips into a thin line, slightly annoyed. 'Either they're racist, or they're just deaf and forgot to put on their hearing aids.'

"Hello... um... I'm waiting..."

Flip.

She sighed wearily, scratching her hair and shifted side to side awkwardly. She left her head drop her eyes landing on her shoes.

'Maybe... I'll just come back another time...?' She bit her lip, eyeing the exit. 'No... I wanna get this over with as quickly as possible.' She snapped her eyes back to the cashier with new-found courage, with eyes lighting up in determination.

"Hey Mister!" She loudly proclaimed, trying to use her "American" voice eh, smacking her hands against the counter for the "Dramatic feels".

The cashier let out a shriek- rivaling a banshee's- dark brown eyes blown wide open in absolute shock, locking it with her equally dark orbs, resembling a deer caught in headlights.

Though there was something off about the way they looked, other than a cornered prey (or just scared shitless). She could feel their eyes on her, but it doesn't have that feeling when they're eyes are landed directly on _her_. It was missing that... weight that it usually has when somebody was staring at her. But it felt like their eyes were staring right through her, like she was some sort of ghost.

And they did actually go pale like a clean, white sheet of paper, like they've, in fact, just seen one.

A little concerned and a tiny bit frightened, she spoke out, hoping it wouldn't startle the poor person too much. "You... okay there dude?"

And the cashier let out screamed.

_"GHOST!"_

Before she could react, her eyes absently trailed over the morning's headline paper only catching pieces of words-

_Bus crashed into- explosions- 10 survivors- 1 dead- LEANNE- aged 15- family distraught from loss- GET 50% OFF ON CAR DEALS- _

And everything instantly went to hell after that.

* * *

**Someday, we fanfiction writers will soon one day get over the "DIE IN AN VEHICLE ACCIDENT" trope, but today is not that day.**

**So for now, we shall exploit it into good(?) use.**

**Well! Anyways stay tuned for the the chapter! Sorry for the lil cliffhanger but hey-**

**Gotta keep you guys on edge to make this... work interesting I guess.**

**Hey, have you guys noticed I haven't fully introduced my (SI)OC's name and only at the end but just once? Well that's because I wanted Tsuna, Leanne's supposed imagined friend towards him (and older sister) to name her. So any cute name suggestions would be nice. Think like a 5 year old when you do this.**

**Well question of the chapter: Who is your favorite character? And why? **


	2. 2 Cowards, On the Run

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Edited: December 25 2015.**

"I am talking."

'I am thinking.'

_"I am talking, but in another language (cause I refuse to use google translate and look like a bumbling idiot)."_

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi, aged 6, was alone.

Well he had his mama of course, who always gave him some yummy food and always kisses him goodnight and patches up his boo-boo's whenever he fell to the ground or somehow injured himself. His papa wasn't around anymore, "Became a star." Mama had said, when he noticed his papa wasn't there and asked where he had gone.

Now all he has was his mama, and that was it.

He had no one to call a "friend" or even anything close to that.

He's tried, but all the kids from Namimori Elementary bullied him, calling him "Stupid-Tsuna!" or "Dame-Tsuna!" whenever he made a mistake, or even tripped over nothing.

They were especially more cruel when there was gym.

He's lied to his mama countless times about the bruises, always saying that he tripped or bumped into something hard. Actually it was really not a lie, since it was somewhat true, but most of his bruises came from the bigger kids who threw the ball a bit too _hard_ at his direction. The teacher didn't seem to notice, the other kids just laughed.

He knew it was on purpose, since they were only throwing at him that hard. Anyone else just seemed like it was absent-minded, like they only just noticed them whenever they were near them, and at hitting range.

But they all had their eyes on him, their favorite target.

They were the predators.

And Tsuna was the prey.

Gym was the absolute worst.

* * *

He ran away from school.

It was just too much, the bullies were more mean, and the teacher was too, calling him out of today's spelling test, rubbing it in his face of his stupidity (although not really saying it, the adults were good like that). Loudly proclaiming that he was the only one to get it out of 2/10, while the class average was at least 5/10, which only encouraged the bullies.

"Stupid-Tsuna!"

"Dame-Tsuna!"

"No Good-Tsuna!"

And the teacher, turned a blind eye, while Tsuna sat there, tears spilling out, rolling on his cheeks, but not uttering a single peep, since the bullies only liked it when he reacted. But that only egged them on, making their insults much more worse than before.

So he ran away, ran away from the bullies before they could catch up to him, and from his teacher, who made things much more worse.

He ran and ran and ran. Everything was a blur, eyes filled with tears, snot starting to form. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't care, he let instinct take its course and guide him to wherever, at least far, far away from them. He passed by houses and shops, trees and benches, people of all different ages and gender. Some tried to stop him, concerned why a little boy was alone and crying.

But he ignored all of them, to busy captured in his own thoughts of wanting- no- needing to get away.

His legs were beginning to hurt from his feet pounding harshly on the pavement, his heart beating erratically, thumping against his chest, like it was ready to burst any moment. His breath coming in short choke gasps, his lungs screaming for him to stop, at least for just a tiny bit, so they can be filled with air once more.

Gradually, he began to slow down, until he came to a halt.

He noticed he stopped in front of the park, where he and his mama went to, the last time they came here. It was empty- it made sense since all the other kids were at school. So he decided to stay, walking towards the swings, and plopped down on his favorite seat.

Noticing the tears drying against his flushed cheeks and the snot forming thickly. Quickly he wiped it with the back of his hand, smothering it against his face.

_"Ew, kid that's just plain gross. Now you got snot all over you now. Gross. Wait, didn't I just say gross twice? Whatever, not like the kid can hear me anyway... or understand me. Not that it matters much." _Said a low feminine voice, coming from behind him.

He let out a yelp, quickly whipping his head towards the sound. There wasn't anyone here before! The park was empty and it didn't look like anyone was in the area. Unless she was hiding, or she was behind a tree or whatever, surely he would've heard her!

Especially to a girl of her... size.

Behind him stood a tanned girl (a tourist probably), who appeared like she was in middle school (14-15?), looked noticeably overweight- but maybe it was because of her baggy clothing. Her face was dotted with acne and acne scars, large frame glasses rest upon her face, making her dark brown eyes beady. What he noticed more about her was her short hair, dyed in purple. The roots began to show, signifying she was a brunette.

Overall, she looked really out of place in Namimori. Tourist rarely came to visit their town, and if they did, it was only just for a stop or just to pass through and head into a more populated city.

Frightened and (uncharacteristically) curious. Tsuna stared directly into their eyes, and for some weird reason, felt _warm and safe_. Like someone had wrapped him in a blanket, keeping him away from the cold. Strangely enough, Tsuna felt as though he _knew_ the person, her face seemingly familiar. Like he once saw in a picture or a distant memory.

He felt like he could... _trust_ her.

And that was very weird, since not all people were that familiar to him, only his mama and papa (one of them being gone) who he loved dearly (though he can't say much for papa), and strangers tend to feel... off sometimes.

And what he means by that, is whenever a stranger pops up, he gets a strange sense of feeling that he should get away from them as far and quickly as possible, or go see his papa and tell him about the stranger.

After that, they don't stay too long. Since whenever his papa goes out and confronts them, they suddenly disappear with a trace. Like they had been erased.

So it was strange seeing a stranger that he felt oddly safe and comfortable with.

So without his his consent, he spoke:

"Who are you?"

The person seemed to flinch violently, like they've been slap right across the face.

_"You... You can see me?" _She whispered, disbelief written on her face. Tsuna didn't quite understand, so he he tilted his head.

"What did you say?" He asked, confused.

_"You spoke to me! Again! But how!?" _She

"I-I'm sorry, **I don't**...** understand what you're saying.**"

Without the both of them knowing, a strange warm, orange aura surrounds the two of them. But the instant they appeared, it quickly vanished before any one of them would notice.

"Why do you see me- how can you even- why-?" Tears were starting to form in her eyes as she breathed unevenly, her pupils dilating. She bowed her head, not wanting the child to be frightened by her face.

"U-um... What do you mean by that... um... your name?" Tsuna asked timidly, a little concerned.

It was quiet for moment, the air thick with tension. Tsuna became frigid, ready to bolt if the girl did anything suspicious. Adults were unpredictable. And she was no exception, despite her feeling familiar.

The girl's body began to tremble uncontrollably, like she was-

Unexpectedly, the girl let out a burst of laughter.

It wasn't really a pretty laugh, just weird. Her laugh seemed pretty breathless, no emitting a "Hahaha" or anything similar to it. It just sounded like she was choking on air, and she was struggling for a gasp of air.

But despite the weirdness of it, it was infectious.

"S-sorry but-" Laugh."I haven't h-h-eeeard that in so- so fucking looong!" She gasped, looking up to him, eyes twinkling and face flushed.

Her lips pulled in a grin, she said. "My name is Leanne."

She then paused, face serious all of a sudden.

"Pardon my language." She added.

"It's... alright Leanne-san?"

"Drop the "san". M'not old yet." She said, smiling bitterly, looking as though she remembered a bad memory.

"And yours? What your name?" Leanne asked, curious of what the gravity defying haired child's given name was.

"S-Sawada... Tsunayoshi." He stuttered, cheeks red.

She smiled kindly towards.

"Well Tsuna..." She hesitated, looking unsure.

"Would you... like to be my... friend? If that's okay with you of course!"

Tsuna's eyes widen. Someone wanted to be his friend? Him, the "No-Good" and "Dame" Tsuna? That was... unbelievable! And from an adult no less.

He bit his lip.

"Are you sure you want to be my friend?" He mumbled, thinking it was all just a cruel joke.

"Of course I do! You are... the only one who's seen me and heard me for a long time."

"What do you mean by that?"

She smiled bitterly again.

"Things are better left unsaid, Tsuna... but I'll tell you again once you're older."

He opened his mouth for her to consider telling him- but complied.

"...Alright."

So for a couple of hours, they played in the park.

They slid down slides, climbed in the jungle gym (though Tsuna get that far), and pretended that they were pirates, crossing the sea trying to save the princess of doughnuts (which Leanne would shout: "I doughnut care!" every once in a while, Tsuna pouting at the ridiculous pun, but eventually smiling and laughing). In middle of their fun, Tsuna forgot about what Leanne had said earlier, and paid no mind of her passing through objects.

Then Leanne pushed him in the swing, making sure he was comfortable on the height and keeping a close eye on him that he doesn't fall.

They played until they heard the distant bell ringing, signalling that school was finished for the day.

She didn't question why he wasn't at school, and Tsuna was grateful for that.

* * *

She left the hotel after she got tired of waiting for her mother and sister to show up, and say that it was all just a prank. They'd laugh and she would wave it off, and they would go out for supper, like they would always do.

But no one came.

Alone and frustrated and scared, she ran away, like the coward she is. She had to leave the place, had to leave the city, or else she'll go crazy.

She ran into the forest, uncaring that she went in unprepared- she's a ghost, isn't she? And ghosts don't need that sort of thing, eating and all that right?-, not looking back.

Her feet stomped against the ground, shocking the animals around her, some ran with her, not knowing she was there. But she paid no mind, all she could think of was just getting out of there.

What was strange was that she was never out of breathe, or ever tired from running at all. Before, she would have been heaving and gasping for breath after a couple of meters at this speed but she wasn't.

'I guess I am dead.' She thought bitterly, phasing through trees, bushes, rocks and the like.

It had been days before she came to a halt. She passed by many towns and a couple of cities, but something had made her stop for some reason.

In front of her stood an ordinary town, nothing special about it at all. It looked like any sort of town, that's all. But she felt a tug in her gut, telling her to stay here, at least until she found what that "feeling" wanted. So she complied. It's not she had anything better to do right?

That was months ago... or was it much more longer? She didn't know. She didn't care. If she did, she wouldn't take to well.

She almost went crazy from the lack of human interaction, her loneliness was killing her slowly, her mind tearing itself apart piece by piece, bit by bit.

She did everything she could to get anyone's attention, even causing havoc inside a restaurant to just get someone to glance at her way. Throwing rocks near people, never hitting them. But if she did... she sends her regards. Hell she even stole from the bank and no one even blinked. Well actually they did react, by running off screaming their heads off. Because who wouldn't? If you saw a floating bag with a cartoonish money sign on it, you would run and scream too.

But she gave it to some people who were in dire need of money, so that was that. At least somebody was happy of the outcome.

She was alone.

No one can see her or hear her.

That is, until she met Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

A few weeks had flown by from their encounter, and Leanne hasn't left his side since (save for some- _ehem_\- private time).

They became fast friends, best friends even (well they are only friends with each other) despite the age difference. They both didn't seem to mind, since both took comfort in each other's presence and company.

Tsuna, because he was lonely and had no to call a friend.

Leanne, because she was spiraling into insanity from the lack of any human interaction.

But both took advantage for their disadvantages (without them exactly knowing about it, of course).

Tsuna took advantage of Leanne's over protectiveness. She made sure the bullies steered clear away from him and for the teacher to not ever mentioning him again about his grades. That, and she helped him understand what the question meant on his school work (although she never helped him during tests, meany). Though Leanne-Nee could be... aggressive when something very bad happened to him. Sometimes she spoke in another language, but she was teaching him to speak it too! Like a secret language he'd seen others did with their friends (Leanne did say no one really knew of her "Mother Tongue".)

Leanne took advantage of Tsuna's hospitality. He always made sure that she included in one of Mama's and Tsuna's dinnertime, a plate was even there for her (although mama didn't see her, she obliged Tsuna's wishes, thinking Leanne was a "Imaginary Friend") even though she didn't really need to eat anymore (but she can, if she wanted). He spoke with her of about many things, though she was shocked that she could speak the Japanese language (maybe it had to do something about with her being near Tsuna), and they even slept in the same room, a futon was placed next to Tsuna's bed.

Together, they weren't so lonely anymore.

* * *

**Aaaaannnnnd doone! C'est fini mon ami! (Totally know French)**

**Hahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. lol.**

**So yeah.**

**This time the chapter is a bit longer (hopefully the others will be much more lengthier).**

**Anyways, thank you for the lovely reviews! ****:D**

**(Seeing those thoughtful comments, fills you with DETERMINATION)**

**Anyways, I've decided to use the: Leanne-Nee for the nickname (thanks to of Regality)**

**But I will use "Yurei" from the darling Abel (also known as: outofthecoffin) for the other characters (for example: Yamamoto (cuz i feel dat man) and maybe Lambo. Cuz he's a kid and kids are simple.**

**Next chapter, I will develope the characters in the next chapter, probably do year by year kind of thing. So this is Pre-Reborn. But don't worry, I'll hopefully update quickly! This is a WIP. I'm just makng these things up as I go.**

**Oh and there will be NO ROMANCE with the OC. I might do Tsuna tho. Maybe a slash.**

**Another question for the Chapter!: Who would you Fuck, Marry and Kill? **

**Until next time!**

**Bye-bii~**


End file.
